tracefandomcom-20200213-history
Bak Haema-Hyung
Bak Haema-Hyung is a drug dealer and former criminal turned assistant in Trace 2.0. Character Haema is an smug, often laid back individual who spent most of his time lounging about as he made business deals with his unknown partner before being incarcerated. While appearing nonchalant he is proven to be a brash and overly aggressive individual who acts rather recklessly whenever threatened or enraged, initially appearing calm before responding threateningly when push comes to shove. While a bit loutish he is a loyal individual; one who always honers an agreement and is fiercely protective of his underlings within the syndicate, becoming rather enraged when most of them were killed by his unforeseen business partner. Story Haema was a crime boss who had numerous politicians and corrupt cops under his thumb by selling the outlawed drug D-purple. Making a pretty decent living by selling the contraband to a desperate orator whose spouse cheated his supply off him and ramping up the prices the next second. As he was about to seal the deal with his Unknown Supplier he was then confronted by an officer from the normal police department, initially nonchalant about the whole affair confident he could work his way around the law thanks to his connections. He soon found out that misconception was false due to the skillful deception on Officer Suh's part leading to Bak's blundering his entire operation onto a tape recording on the good cops person. Provoking him into attacking the officer with his ability. The fighting escalating to a point where Haema was caught in the act of assaulting a policemen in broad daylight, infuriated at this revaluation Bak went ballistic but was eventually subdued and arrested in the end. Eventually being incarcerated within the normal police confinement cell until the paju police could pick him up. The cell there not being fitted for detaining trace criminals coupled with the regular anesthetic not being powerful enough to keep him under. Eventually stirring back to consciousness and breaking free from custody escaping back to his hideout only to find all of his 'boys' slaughtered, arriving at the police station Suh was stationed at just after The Swindlers hit the place just getting a glimpse of a mystery assailant. He soon attacks Officer Suh again after he was captured then discharged from the Trace Paju Police station by the corrupt chief whom he'd been selling the D-Purple too. Bringing him back to base where he found all of his subordinate murdered, he wished to question officer Suh about the happenings but to his surprise he found out that the good officer had become a trace a deal was struck, the two would join forces in hunting down The Swindlers and said maniac if Officer Suh could best him in battle after testing his weapons. After which Bak finds out about his illicit goods landed in the hands of civilians who aren't his regular clientele, when Suh informs him of this coupled with meeting with a kid whose father took his wonder drug and left him by his lonesome. Bak surmises the Police he'd been dealing with had secretly stashed some of the product while selling the rest to the locals to buy more later on. Officer got word that the swindler were at it again and both set out to intercept them before they left again, encountering heavy resistance along the way Bak was detained by Setter's spatial barrier while the police within the station were eviscerated. Their enemies leaving the scene Words left behind a letter bomb set to explode but Haema managed to muffle the explosion by clasping the paper in his hands losing two fingers on his left in the process, afterwards Suh wakes up back at the hideout only for Haema to inform him that everyone had died showcasing his injury as well. Now both had a reason to hunt down The Swindlers emboldening their mutual desires to catch them, all the while Suh's arm had lit up again meaning a new set of armaments was about to be dispatched. For the time being the two chose to work on fighting ability and digging up clues as to The Swindlers motivations; for Haema, now that he had suffered such an injury, was relegated to changing his clothing to take up a more stealthy combat style to which he was adamantly against at first. In order to better capitalize on his "All Black" ability, he now began utilizing some of Bumgi's self created equipment relating to heavy duty offense utilizing his bulkier set ranged arms. Power Black Lines power appears as a host of numerous dark stripes that emerge all around his body strengthening physical ability by increasing its carbon molecular density. When fully activated his power turns his skin black with a bright violet glow in some parts of his body, in his own worlds he gains a massive boost in power increasing his strength and fortitude making him faster, stronger and harder hitting; becoming impervious to small arms fire and the like. he refers to this aspect of his power as All Black since he's turning his entire body into a sheet of onyx, referred to by others as coal due to the parallel of how said substance becomes diamond hard after heat and pressure is applied. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Traces